The DarkShade
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Ginny is sucked into a world unknown to her. Harry cheated on her after only 2 years of marriage, and she decided to leave. A man named Jackdude3006 saved her and took her under his wing. Ginny was reborn into The DarkShade.(read story to find more) Rated M or sexual themes, blood and fighting.


**I had this before as me and emma watson sharing the same birthday (april 15th) yet i thought this would be more interesting. I will be making an appearance in this story tho. **

"You and i share the same birthday."

"I had a feeling that we might."

"How?"

"well, you always said that we were born under the same sign."

"I did, didn't i?"

'Well? are you ready to get down to it Mr. Potter?"

"I don't really know. I still wanna fuck ginny, but then again, i have always loved your tits Herm."

"Then enter into me!"

harry shoves himself into her and she screams in pleasure.

(..)

Ginny pulls her head out of the memory and looks at harry laying down on the couch. passed out.

"Fucking cheating bastard."

She walks out onto the balcony and sees a man staring at her. Draco.

She waves at him and he waves back.

She walks back into the house and sees that harry is hard. Still dreaming about how he fucks ron's wife. Ron is just too stupid to realize that his best friends betrayed him.

Ginny walks into her room and pulls out her suitcase. She puts in a few nessasary things. Then she pulls ff her dress and puts it in the case as well. She pulls off her bra and slides out of her panties. Those are put in the suitcase as well.

_Herm has taken most of ginny's things and never returned them. Ginny doesnt have much at the moment and has decided to leave._

Ginny walks to her special drawer and pulls out her favorite thong. She pulls it up her long toned legs and then makes sure its not resting inside of her pussy the wrong way. She grabs one of Herm's bra's and puts it on. She also puts on Herm's most expensive dress, the one the Harry bought her.

She grabs Harry's FireBolt 3.0 and flies out the window.

She feels wooden shaft of the broom rubbing her sensitive lips and she moans just the smallest. She rocks back and forth on the broom as she flies past England.

She feels something drip down onto her foot and looks down. She is wet and really horny.

She sighs and wishes that Harry could have just taken her virginity and not her ass.

"Bastard only had eyes for Herm's pussy and not mine."

She doesn't realize that she is over the ocean when a blot of red hot light hits her shoulder.

She goes down.

As she is falling she sees the shooter. A man dressed in grey, and on a broom unknown to her.

She feels the lapping cold air and mists of the ocean.

Then... She doesn't feel the shock of the cold water.

In fact, there is tension around her chest leading towards her back.

She looks around and sees a hand holding onto her dress.

She looks down and doesn't see her broom in the water.

"Don't worry, i've got your broom and suitcase as well."

I look up in surprise to see a male.

"Fuckin raiders. They always catch traveling women off guard."

He looks down at the woman and sees she is of age.

"Hello mam, would you like to live?"

He has an american accent.

Ginny nods her head.

He pulls her up onto his broom and she settles down and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hold on, this will blow your mind."

He turns the broom around and she feels the air tighten around her.

The ocean laps around them.

"Why are you flying right into a mountain?"

"I assume you went to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"This is just like platform 3 and 9 quarters."

He flies right into the mountain and she feels the air rush back into her lungs.

He parks the broom and gets off the broom.

"Now then, who are you?"

"My name is Ginny Pott... Er, um,"

"So you are the famous Ginny Potter. Yet you are not, are you?"

"no."

"He is a cheater. I should know, he has been a target for years."

"Oh."

"So what shall we call you?"

"I always liked blacklight."

"Nah, doesnt suit you. Lets do DarkShade."

"Ok, so what do i call you?"

"My name outside name is Jackdude3006."

"So what do i call you?"

"DarkBlade."


End file.
